


Sorry, Babe!

by MiloBettany



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, and late, and you are pissed, mostly late, robert is sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3257360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Robert....” you say softly while you grab your purse. “Do me a favour and go fuck yourself!”</p><p>With a surprised look he stares at you while you get up as you straighten your dress. “I hoped I could....Hey, wait!”</p><p>With a confused gesture he looks at the waiter who comes by as he sees you leaving the table in direction of the lady rooms. “Just calm down mate, I take the pork... she... well... Fish I presume!” he says hectically as he follows you in a rush and slips into the rest room before you could lock the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Babe!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a prompt from my BC-Fanpage... a bit RDJ for a change. 
> 
> My box is always open for prompts!!! Don´t be shy! Challenge me XD

“You´re late.....” you say with a grimace while he sits down hectically, straightening his tie and sliding a bit closer to you.

 

“I´m so sorry darling! But the after work traffic is not my friend I suppose....” With heavy breaths he grabs your water glass and takes a sip. While your glass lays on his lips he observes you with his light blue eyes.

“You look ravishing, darling!” he says with a innocent smile and puts the empty glass in front of you. “Did you order?”

Like nothing happened he grabs the menu and studies it concentrated.  
“MH! Today I feel like pork. What do you think Bavarian roasted pork with potatoes and a light salad bouquet?” he says nonchalant and peeks at you above the menu.  
You grind with your teeth, trying to calm down. Usually he´s late. Mostly ten to fifteen minutes- This time you waited an hour for him. The waiters looked at you like he has hocked on you.

“Robert....” you say softly while you grab your purse. “Do me a favour and go fuck yourself!”

With a surprised look he stares at you while you get up as you straighten your dress. “I hoped I could....Hey, wait!”

With a confused gesture he looks at the waiter who comes by as he sees you leaving the table in direction of the lady rooms. “Just calm down mate, I take the pork... she... well... Fish I presume!” he says hectically as he follows you in a rush and slips into the rest room before you could lock the door.

Heavy breathing he leans against the door and looks with his huge blue puppy eyes at you. “Darling! Whats wrong?” he asks totally beaten and takes your purse as you press it against his chest. With a dark look you pull the skirt of you blue dress up to your hips and take a seat on the toilet while you grab a few pieces of toilet paper.

“Your wearing no panties?” he says surprised and ignores the fact that you are peeing in front of him. With a raised eyebrow you spread your legs wide to clean your lady bits and nod in direction of your purse. “Hygiene papers...”, you say strict. With a still irritated mime he hands you the papers and observes you while you clean your folds with them.

With a raised eyebrow he presses the button for the flush and closes the toilets seat as you get up to wash your hand. Exhausted sighing he sits down and looks sad at you. “Are you really mad with me?” he says and pouts his lower lip.

You wash your hands and turn around while you dry them.

He looks so cute when he acts like this. Innocent and just.... well... cute. You know that it wasn`t his fault. The traffic is horrible at this time and he did his best to look well dressed and sexy for you. His scrubby dark hair looks fresh washed and his black suit fits him perfectly. He wears your favorite tie. The wine red one with the silver dots on it. Immediately you feel sorry for your mean behavior. But he is in such an apologetic  mood, you would be stubborn if you weren't used to it.

“How will you make it good?” you ask with a earnest look down to him, your arms crossed in front of your chest.

He seems to think about his opportunities as his big eyes check the locked door, the hygiene papers in his hand and your crotch. “Well...” he says precarious and puts the papers in your purse, closes it and lays it on the sink. “It would be rude to insist on the appetizer....” He lays his hands upon your hips and draws you closer, stroking the soft silk of your dress up upon your hips. “So, maybe, I could....” he whispers with a deep look up to your, while his full lips breathing soft kisses upon your belly button and down between your legs.

With a soft moan you lay your hands on his shoulders as he lifts your left leg. With a soft move he takes your heel of and places your feet on his thigh, so he reaches your already wet folds.

“That´s way better...” he growls against your sensitive skin and teases your hard nub with the tip of his tongue. “MH! Strawberry!” he says amused. “I didn´t know that there are strawberry hygiene papers existing. Does the fabricator have any shares? I´m totally pro strawberry hygiene papers...” he mumbles.

With a amused smile you look down at him he slips his tongue between your swollen folds, circling your entrance carefully. With a fast grip he lays his hands upon your buttocks to steady you and starts with a luxurious moan to suck on you. In a slowly rhythm you start to rub your sex in his mouth and beard. The soft scratching noise mixed with his joyful moans and your choked sounds filling the clean bathroom.

Closing his eyes he pushes you closer, sucks concentrated at you while his twisting tongue slips fast into you. You pulsing nub rubbing against his aristocratic nose. You feel your climax coming. Slowly, but steady, like a welcome fresh breeze changing to a racing storm. As faster your breath goes as harder he sucks on you, his massaging hands in a perfect rhythm to his teasing tongue.

His eyes staring up to you, commanding you to come. And you do. With a satisfied moan you press your sex hard against his mouth, your fingers clawed in his messy hair. With a deep groan he sucks one last time carefully at you, before he frees your flower and looks ginning up.

“Mh, what a delicious first course!” he says and arranges your dress properly.

“Really?” you ask still shaky, waiting for him to get up. With a relieved sigh you wrap your arms around his neck and draw him into a deep, passionate kiss.  
“Still mad?” he asks with big eyes and smiles happily as you shake your head with a tired smile.

He opens the door and escorts you down the gangway and to your table. With a deep look he peeks at the waiter who looks confused at you two.

“I just have the salad. Had a proper snack earlier!” Robert says and hands the menu with a wicked grin in your direction to the confused waiter.  


End file.
